TsuburayaWiki:Policy
About - Help - Manual of Style - Policy - ---- The following is a list of TsuburayaWiki's policies. Every user on TsuburayaWiki are expected to follow and obey these rules and policies. General Policies *Because TsuburayaWiki is a small, low activity wiki that is under construction, incidents and situations will generally be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. *'Assume Good Faith': Assume that the other editors on TsuburayaWiki mean well. *Please be familiar with TsuburayaWiki's Manual of Style before editing. *'Civility': Be civil in your dealings with others. No personal attacks, unnecessary abusive language, patronizing behavior, baiting, etc. **Civility is a standard of conduct that editors should follow, meaning that you treat people politely and with respect even if you are disagreeing with them. *'Syntax': Use proper language and syntax on TsuburayaWiki at all times. *'Vandalism': Vandalism is not tolerated on TsuburayaWiki. *'Plagiarism': Plagiarism is not tolerated. *'Usernames': Usernames may not be misleading, offensive, promotional, or disruptive. * and is prohibited on TsuburayaWiki and you will get blocked. *TsuburayaWiki is not censored. Profanity and such in articles should only be done in an encyclopedic manor. *If you think something needs to be deleted on TsuburayaWiki, ask a bureaucrat or administrator. *Fan fiction is not allowed on TsuburayaWiki because this wiki is not a fanon wiki. If you wish to add fan fiction articles, then do so on Ultra-Fan Wiki or another fan site. 'Talk Page Guidelines' *Always sign your comments with 4 tildes (~~~~) *Our civility guidelines are in full effect. *Do not edit other people's writing on talk pages without their consent. An exception may be made for formatting errors which disrupt the flow of the talk page. 'Comment Section Policies' *Our civility guidelines are in full effect. *Do not post spam. *Swearing in comments is not tolerated. 'Forum Rules' The following rules are for the . *Obey the civility guidelines at all times. *Do not spam or advertise other websites. *Stay on topic in the individual discussion threads. Dispute Resolution *On TsuburayaWiki, dispute Resolution is far less formal than it is on Wikipedia. If you have a dispute with another user, first attempt to seek resolution on the comment section or talk page of the article. If that fails, ask other editors for opinions. If the dispute cannot be resolved still, an administrator shall weigh in on it and decide. *'Edit Wars' will result in the warred-over article being locked temporarily. User Rights *Because TsuburayaWiki is a small community, adminship will be be offered to deserving editors by bureaucrats. If you want to request admin rights, ask any of the bureaucrats on TsuburayaWiki. *If you want rollback rights, ask a bureaucrat, and state why you want them. Like adminship, rollback rights may be offered or given to deserving editors. *Your request for promotion will be rejected immediately if you have been blocked from TsuburayaWiki in the past. Poor conduct on other wikis may also be used against you, depending on the detail of the conduct. TsuburayaWiki Specifics *'Notability' is not an issue on TsuburayaWiki. This wiki is specifically about the Ultra Series, Redman, Mirrorman, other Tsuburaya series, and anything related to them is considered notable. *TsuburayaWiki follows the principle of , and is against the principles of in regards to all things related to the Ultra Series. *'Speculation' is not allowed on TsuburayaWiki's articles. However, it is allowed on forums and comment sections, since that is their purpose. Category:TsuburayaWiki